


Opie`s New friend

by stargazer6009



Category: Opies friend, The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Opie finds a new friend and the way of life in Mayberry
Relationships: Opie Taylor/Original Male Character(s)





	Opie`s New friend

Opie was walking home from seeing Thelma Lou he just love fucking her and she enjoyed it too especially while talking to Barney on the phone, Opie seen a moving truck in front of the house next to his he walked up seen a boy about his age .  
Opie went up to him he had blonde hair Opie held out his hand they shook hands he told Opie his name Trey Bowden Opie Taylor a short woman walked out told Trey to grab a box she too had blonde hair he noticed her breast they looked frim and so did her ass Opie helped them out soon they was all moved in ,Trey`s dad was on the road he drove a truck Opie went home Aunt Bea was cooking something Andy and Helen was in the living room Opie told them about the new neighbors Aunt Bea went over to invite them to dinner.  
It was Saturday Opie had finished his chores early went to get Trey and go fishing they walked to the court house to get Trey a permit to fish they were soon in Opie's secret spot Opie stood up he undid his pants to pee Trey looked over and seen Opie's cock Opie caught him looking out the corner of his eye, Trey had fish on Opie forgot about his pants he grab the dip net they got the fish in Opie did his pants up they sat a nd just talked Trey told him he wasn't to good talking to girls , Opie said they might not be what you want ? with that Opie took Trey's hand put it on his cock Trey pulled his hand away I saw you looking Opie said Trey said never seen one that big,Opie smiled you want to see it? Trey told yes Opie stood up told Trey if you want to see it you have to take it out .

Trey knelt in front of Opie undid his pants pulled his zipper down Opie's pants fell to the ground Trey seen the bulge in his underwear he pulled the front down Opie's cock laid before him Trey pulled down Opie's underwear It's so big Trey said for a kid his age Opie told him it's a family thing we Taylor's all have big cock s Opie took off his clothes he told Trey to do the same Opie seen Trey's cock not too bad he held it Opie began to stroke it his cock began to get hard Opie knelt took Trey's cock in his mouth began to suck it he looked up to Trey couldn't believe it but it felt so good Opie took Trey deep his nose buried in the blonde pubic hair Trey felt weak knee he fell to the ground Opie worked on Trey's cock he soon felt it swell he was about to cum Trey lost himself he shot his load in Opie's mouth Opie swallowed it all except a little which he was going to give Trey a taste Trey got another surprise when Opie kissed him Opie forced his tongue into mouth along with the cum they laid naked.

Opie didn't force Trey to do him he would take it slow it will take time for Trey to take his cock they dressed and walked home both family's had a good fish fry Trey asked if Opie could spend the night Andy said it was ok that night in Trey's room his mom thought they was too quite she went to the door she didn't hear anything she open the door they moved away from each other you ok Trey? sure mom she left they went back to what they were doing kissing Trey went down to see his dad off he went back to his room Opie was laying on Trey's bed naked holding his hard cock Trey's eyes were big he took a ruler he measured it seven inches long and so thick they waited for his mom to go to sleep, Opie told him to take it slow with that Trey opened his mouth too the head began to lick and suck it Trey tried for more but began to gag slow down Opie said Trey did his best Opie came in his mouth Trey swallowed it all they fell asleep .

As the days went on every chance Trey had he was sucking Opie's cock he soon mastered it he could take it all down his throat one day the was in his room his mom walked by she heard something she couldn't believe she was in the kitchen when Opie walked in she was doing the dishes Opie stood beside her his hand ran over her ass Opie stood behind her raised her dress he seen her panties she was in shock first he had her son sucking his cock , now he was here looking at her ass Opie then pulled her panties down to her surprise she stepped out of them Opie was on his knees kissing and licking her ass he told her to open her legs she did it had been so long with her husband always on the road Opie was licking her pussy Opie stopped asked her if she wanted to fuck .

Without a word they went to her bedroom she too off her clothes Opie did the same she was surprise at the size of his cock and her son took all of it she laid on the bed sucking his cock Opie was soon fucking her she begged him for more and Opie gave it to her he fucked her till she fell asleep Opie went back to Trey took him to his mom's room he saw her naked they both laid next to her they began to suck and fuck her Trey was fucking his mom Opie then put his cock up Trey's ass the bed creaked Trey and his mom both sucked Opie's cock .

Days went on after the news of Trey's dad was killed in a wreck the Bowden's became members of the Mayberry sex club


End file.
